Follow Me
by Karuka Ikashi
Summary: Iruka stalks Kakashi for once! Just a simple and sweet scene for your enjoyment! KakaIru oneshot.


**A/N: Just a quick one I did for fun. Short and sweet. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

**Follow Me**

"You might as well come out...Iruka-sensei."

The tan chunnin appeared in a puff of smoke. His disguise as an old crumpled newspaper hadn't fooled Kakashi. Kakashi knew that newspapers never had this week's best ramen recipe on the front cover.

"You got me," Iruka laughed nervously, a splash of red covering the large scar across his face.

"So then…" Kakashi started, leaning uncomfortably close, "mind telling me why you were following me?"

Iruka gulped.

"Oh…well…You see…"

Kakashi blinked and waited patiently. Iruka's smile twitched, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I-I just wanted…I mean, I was headed…"

"In the same direction?" Kakashi offered helpfully.

"Y-yes! That's it! I was going the same way you were…"

"But that doesn't explain why you were trying to hide disguised as that…_ridiculous _thing."

"Ah well," Iruka mumbled, searching his brain for an excuse, _any _excuse, "I just wanted to…to TEST you!"

"Test me?" Kakashi asked skeptically.

"Well, what I mean is…I really wanted was to test myself," Iruka corrected, "to see if I could follow you unnoticed. Training!" he burst out.

"Uh-hmm…" Kakashi murmured, giving Iruka the look of a mother who knows her kid has been stealing cookies and is lying about it to her face.

"_Oh, crap, he's not buying it…" _Iruka thought to himself, panicking. He knew he had to fix this somehow. He hated sounding like such an idiot in front of Kakashi. Kakashi…with his charming calmness and his cool attitude and his wry sense of humor and his alluring mysteriousness…Iruka could go on and on.

"Well," Iruka started, uneasily, "The truth is…I've always admired you, Kakashi-sensei…and I thought if I could remain undetected by even you, then…I really would be proving something. You're such a skilled ninja."

"No, I'm not really…" Kakashi replied modestly, blushing slightly under his mask.

Normally the great Copy Ninja would have ignored the compliment and seen it as just a kiss-up from the person that he had caught spying on him, but something about the way Iruka was looking at him was just so _sincere_…and the truth was, the jounin had been admiring the young academy teacher as well.

"Nonsense," Iruka insisted, "You're one of the strongest ninja in this village! The kids really look up to you. You can't even begin to imagine how many times I hear the name 'Sharingan Kakashi' during all my classes. You're undoubtedly on their favorites list. Before Naruto became part of your team, all I ever heard about you was your name, but now that you've taken your first team of genin, the kids have been paying more attention to you as a potential leader. They all want to be on your team!"

Kakashi was glad that he had the mask to hide most of his reddening face.

"Oh…really?" was all that he could manage to say, "I'm flattered."

There was an awkward silence between them. Iruka stared down at the ground, and Kakashi slowly scratched an itch at the top of his mask.

"So then…" Iruka said finally, "Do you mind if I continue to walk with you…without hiding this time?"

Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder.

"You never had to hide from me."

Iruka blushed again. He knew Kakashi wouldn't believe his rambling about trying to follow him unnoticed as part of his training. Kakashi let his hand slip off Iruka's shoulder and instead, grabbed a hold of Iruka's hand. Iruka stiffened in shock. The Copy-Nin was holding his hand! Kakashi waited a moment to see if Iruka would pull away. He didn't want to be mistaken about Iruka's feelings…but when the chunin smiled instead, he knew that his instinct was correct. Iruka really did feel the same way.

"Have dinner with me?" Kakashi asked hopefully.

Iruka almost couldn't contain himself.

" I'd love to."

And so the two ninja went off together, still holding each other's hand the entire way. As they walked, Kakashi leaned towards Iruka and whispered into his ear.

"Tomorrow, I'll follow you."

Owari.

* * *

**Got time for a quick review? Awesome!**


End file.
